


Minus The Feathers

by dublin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dublin/pseuds/dublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis keeps Harry in a human-sized birdcage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus The Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 1Dkinkmeme prompt, _Louis (or anyone) keeps Harry in a human-sized birdcage._ , http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6347.html?thread=5876939t5876939

Louis kept his fingers on the small of Harry's back on the way through the corridors of the venue. The faint echo of fans still yelling their lungs out crawled between their feet. The others and the band were practically bouncing off the walls, Liam was high as a kite with it, Niall basically in Josh's backpocket and Zayn busy putting numbers into his phone. As they did. Louis had his fingers curled in the back of Harry's sweaty tee shirt, pulling it tight across his chest and nudging him along and around corners. 

"You done good today," he said into Harry's ear, whispered it past the damp hair and the buzz he could feel under Harry's skin. Harry turned his face, smile bright and rolled his shoulders in a pleased shudder-shake when Louis dragged his thumb down the line of Harry's spine.

Across the parking lot, and a quick decision about buses and parties, and Louis and Liam opted for the band, Niall and Zayn for their bunks and quiet post-show wanks, and Louis dragged Harry along. The screams of the fans rose for the few metres into the open door of the bus and muted as the doors closed. 

"The best! Fucking hell!" Jon drummed his fingers along the sides of the bus and they all filed in after, Harry in front of Louis at the rear of their little band of party people. Louis high-fived Liam and the rest of the lads, pleased, happy, thrilled with it all and forgetting the homesickness lurking in his guts for the few hours of a little more. 

They got the drinks-not-drinks-but-really-drinks-thanks out, the crisps, the music on as they pulled away from the venue towards the last city of the tour. Harry remained pressed to Louis' side, quiet, pecking at Louis' neck every once in a while.

"Want a bit of a rest?" Louis asked as he held the crisp to Harry's lips and Harry took it, automatically, chewing slowly as he nodded. "Off you go then." 

Louis pulled the sweaty tee off Harry's body, rubbing his fingers down Harry's sides and stomach to his belt, undoing that and pushing down jeans and boxers, pulling off his socks. Liam laughed loud and hard at a joke one of the other guys told and someone started a song off-key. Josh watched. Josh usually watched, and Louis raised his eyebrows at him, but Josh just waved him on.

"Come on then, babe." Louis took Harry's hand and led him to the cage (they had one installed here, the other in their own bus), tucked into the corner of the common area. He fumbled the door open, the small lock, and steadied the swing inside as Harry brushed past him and ducked through the door, turned and stepped onto the swing, then crouched.

Eyes wide, rimmed with tiredness, Harry watched as Louis prep'ed the feeder with a few snacks -- some nuts, some crisps, a few bits of chocolate for a treat --, and the water (only water, alcohol was a rare, rare treat). Harry nuzzled into Louis' side, under his chin, his nape, everywhere he could reach as Louis bent down to clasp the cuff to Harry ankle. Wouldn't want him to fly away. 

They'd talked body modification, a few implants they could hook feathers into but as long as every bit of their bodies from every angle ended up in high gloss on websites and gossip rags, they made do with this. Louis scratched his fingers through Harry's hair, made him shudder under his touch, metaphorical feathers ruffling with his movements, before he drew back and closed the door on the cage, snicking the small lock shut.

The swing moved with the movement of the bus, Harry's fingers clasped around the bars, cock and balls hanging between his thighs as he crouched, eyes closed, dozing in his own little world. Louis sat next to the cage after he got himself a bowl of crisps and a beer and joined the conversation and the laughter over the too-loud music again.

"You see her though? She, like, she had her boobs out shaking them at me, and I like, I was like pointing her out to Niall and he was practically drooling on them," he threw in, laughing at Liam's reply. Beside him Harry was slurping some of the water, sucking up some of the crumbled crisps, and Louis curled his hand through the bars of the cage and touched him, with just the tips of his fingers along the hair on his shins. Harry shuddered and shuffled a little closer, cock stirring with it a bit, but the conversation had moved on to one of the other girls, backstage, earlier and the gesture became absent-minded.

"He ever sing?" Josh asked a few hours and a stop at a petrol station later, Liam and the others on the other side of the bus looking at something on Jon's laptop. "When he's in there? Proper song bird and all?"

Harry was fast asleep, drooling on his hand, hair hanging into his face as he slowly swung back and forth. 

"Mostly it's just swearing and making a mess of the food." The crisps and chocolate bits were on the bottom of the cage and all the surrounding areas. Louis ran his hand up Harry's body to his armpit, and neck, then into his hair and tugged him awake. "Give us a song, love?" he said, leaning back, hard in his trousers at the dozey, not-quite-there, spaced-out expression on Harry's face.

Harry leaned into the touch of Louis' hand and sang, low and rough, and took the sip from Louis' beer for a reward with a smile after before he went back to dozing, idly sitting there as Louis petted him. At least one of them would get some sleep that night. Louis was too busy looking at him, and trying to think how he'd talk Paul into getting the cage up to the hotel room this time.


End file.
